ADIÓS EN SOCK
by Katherine.Wendymi.Kenedy
Summary: James nunca había parecido tan pardillo bueno a lo mejor sí , Sirius nunca lo había reconocido ¿? , Remus..bueno Remus es Remus, y Lily...es Lily. ONESHOT


**Ya se sabe que los personajes no son mios (ojalá xD), que pertenencen a J.K.Rowling y que QUIERO REVIEWS, please !!**

**Thanks **

**Y...sin más dilación...**

**_"ADIÓS EN SOCK"_**

Sirius miraba fijamente la pared de su habitación. Sabía lo que iba a suceder dentro de poco menos que una hora. ¿Qué decía una hora? ¡Minutos! Estaba así, empanado porque no se lo podía creer. Después de tanto tiempo y se daba cuenta ahora.

-Padfoot, ¿qué haces?- un jovial Remus Lupin asomó la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio sacando a Sirius de su ensimismamiento.

-Mirar la pared, ¿o es que no te has dado cuenta?- una sonrisa pícara comenzó a aflorar en su cara-. ¿Cómo están James y Lily?

Remus resopló pasando totalmente a la habitación y sentándose junto al animago en su cama.

-Pues, James parece que se haya pasado la noche de juerga…

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si es un blandengue que no me dejó hacerle nada bueno- cortó Sirius.

-¿Nada _bueno_?

Sirius asintió ofendido.

-Como ahora me digas que parece que tiene la cogorza monumental del siglo XX voy y le pego- respondió enfurruñado como un niño pequeño que acaba de ser castigado injustamente por su madre.

-Si me dejaras terminar…

-No te he interrumpido.

El hombre-lobo le miró alzando una ceja.

-He dicho que _parecía _que llevara toda la noche de juerga aunque ya sé que no ha sido así, más que nada, Padfoot, amigo mío, porque yo estaba con vosotros.

Sirius asintió dándole la razón evidente.

-Pero-prosiguió el chico-, está cansadísimo o, al menos, a mí me lo parece- concluyó tocándose la nariz con un dedo mientras la arrugaba en símbolo de oler algo raro.

-Eso es que estará nervioso, no habrá dormido bien. Pero vamos, que me diga después de la que me montó anoche, que no ha dormido es como para ir a pegarle- volvió con el tonillo del niño enfurruñado.

-Sé comprensible.

En esos momentos se escuchó un grito proveniente del piso de abajo de la casa. Ambos chicos se miraron y a la de una se levantaron para salir corriendo escaleras abajo, James se les unió a medio camino.

-¡No va a venir! ¡No va a venir! ¡No va a venir!- canturreaba Lily alegremente ya vestida totalmente para la ocasión- ¡Aaaah! ¡No va a venir! ¡No va a venir!

Los tres chicos más Roxana y Jocelyn (las mejores amigas de Lily desde Hogwarts y grandes encubridoras de secretos desde siempre) la miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Remus y Sirius no sabían si echarse a reír por lo cómico de la situación o guardar un poco de respeto por el careto que se le había quedado a su amigo. James estaba paralizado, observaba a Lily como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía y todo su cansancio se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella estaba preciosa. Roxana y Jocelyn, por su parte, sabían de qué iba el asunto y por qué Lily había gritado, saltado y bailado como una posesa en celo.

-¿Quién no va a venir, pelirroja?- preguntó Sirius haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír y por contener sus propios instintos.

-¡Petunia! ¡Mi hermana y su estúpido novio suyo no van a venir!- la chica todavía daba saltos de alegría hasta que vio a James que fue cuando paró en seco de saltar , lo miró con los ojos como platos y salió disparada escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Sus dos amigas la siguieron.

-¿Qué he hecho?- preguntó James con cara de niño abandonado.

Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo llevó al sofá para que se sentara.

-Nada. Pero has visto a Lily.

James no dijo nada.

-Y ella quería que fuera sorpresa, bueno es que, supuestamente, estas cosas siempre tienen que saberse en el último momento.

-¿Último momento? ¿Qué último momento?- preguntó el chico extrañado.

Remus suspiró al tiempo que se acuclillaba frente a su amigo.

-¡Ay, James, que te nos estás empanando por segundos! Lily no quería que la vieras antes de tiempo. Pero tranquilo que no ha tenido nada que ver con tu persona física, solo con la moral, es decir, con la que racionaliza el vestido y maquillaje de Lily.

-¡Uy, Remusín! ¿Ya nos entiendes de maquillaje?-preguntó Sirius vacilón.

-¿Lily no quería que la viera con el vestido?- Remus asintió- Pero… ¿por qué?

El hombre-lobo dio una palmada en la rodilla de James mientras se levantaba.

-Sirius, esto me supera. Me voy afuera a ver si esto empieza de una vez. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo con James. Sácale a tomar el aire antes de la ceremonia o en vez de decir "Sí, quiero", le preguntará al Ministro de Bodas que por qué lleva pajarita y le hace esas preguntas.

Canuto hizo caso de los consejos sabios de su amigo y sacó a James al jardín donde todos los invitados estaban esperando que salieran los novios. Al ver a James todos fueron a colocarse en sus sitios.

-¿Sirius?

-Sí, Prongs.

-Gracias por haberme aguantado todos estos años, eres el mejor hermano que uno puede tener.

El chico que no se esperaba tal declaración de amor se paró en seco y le miró fijamente a la cara en busca de defectos o imperfecciones pensando eso de "¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi James?".

-¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro que ayer, después de la mini-despedida de solteros que me permitiste hacerte te fuiste a la cama?

-Estoy perfectamente, Padfoot. Sólo quería despedirme como es debido de mi hermano en mis últimos momentos como soltero. Ya lo he hecho con Moony y me hubiera gustado hacerlo, también con Wormtail, si es que hubiera tenido ocasión pero debe de estar entre los invitados.

Sirius sonrió gratamente y tiró del brazo de su amigo para fundirse en un espectacular abrazo…de hermanos.

Entre tanto, Lily bajaba por las escaleras acompañada de sus dos mejores amigas que, también, habían soltado alguna que otra lagrimilla por desprenderse de su genial amiga como soltera. Sabían que la dejaban en buenas manos pero aun así…

Remus carraspeó al ver a la novia asomarse por el jardín. Sirius liberó a James susurrándole un "Suerte" y dándole el último apretón cariñoso en el hombro. Después tomo su lugar entre los que serían los padrinos de boda y contempló la escena. Lily estaba preciosa, ¡era preciosa! Su cabello pelirrojo hacía un contraste espectacular contra su piel y ese vestido escotado pero elegante y fino. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a su amigo tenderle la mano para recibirla, por fin, frente al altar ante el Ministro de Bodas. El hombre empezó a hablar, parándose de vez en cuando para preguntar algo a los novios. Sirius no escuchaba, mal camino porque según él era un momento importante que recordarían todos juntos años después y del cual él no podría decir mucho porque no estaba prestando atención. Sólo la miraba a ella. Por su mente pasaban a toda mecha imágenes de cuando se conocieron, de cuando se peleaban, de cuando intentaban dialogar. Pero, sobre todo, no podía quitarse de la mente el beso que la robo en la torre de Astronomía y del cual nunca más se supo.

¡Se tenía que haber dado cuenta ahora, joder!

El nudo en la garganta se hizo más grueso cuando les vio besarse definitivamente como marido y mujer. Se la habían quitado. Ya no sería nuca para él. Ya nunca la vería igual.

Ella corrió a abrazarle cuando todo el mundo estaba felicitándoles y él no pudo menos que responder a su contacto. La besó en el pelo y la deseó, como había hecho con James, mucha suerte.

* * *

**¿qué taaal?? REVIEWS, PLEASE **

**Kath (Marauders4ever)**


End file.
